


Altogether Unexpected

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: FF Kiss Battle 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we remember / the things we forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altogether Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/gifts).



He was on the floor in what he could imagine was an undignified heap, the cold, sterile touch of metal caressing a bare cheek. His hat rested next to him, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Good because if anything happened to his hat, so Hyne help him --

His head hurt, spinning like Tonberries were having a drunken party in his skull. He could feel the effects of the massive amounts of Sleep spells Security and the Sorceress combined must have thrown at them before their apprehension. It must have been Sleep, if the cotton mouth was any indication. At least, that’s what he figured. The fight on the float – his missed pot shot, icicles impaling Squall squarely in the chest - and everything else in between then and the now was a blurry haze. 

He must have shown signs of coming to, because a voice interrupted his thoughts, his mental check-in, punctuated with a kick to his stomach. “You’re awake. Good.”

Irvine blearily opened an eye to none other than Seifer himself, standing over him with a mocking smile.

Wasn’t this mission just full of surprises? Accompany your childhood friends you’ve dreamed about since leaving the orphanage, the same childhood friends who didn’t register one look of recognition, despite all their shared experiences, all their history together; he was just another asset to them. Assassinate your not-mother, the one woman who made missing home hurt less and loved you as her own. 

Find yourself in captivity at the hands of another childhood friend, the one you distinctly remember as the one who was a total asshat. And considering your luck, also will not have any idea as to who you are, which could be good or bad or a little bit of both. Yeah, this was just everything a guy could ask for on a mission.

“I suppose I am,” he managed, only to receive another blow. Well, that was uncalled for. Hyne on a fucking cracker.

“Get up, Kinneas.”

It took everything in him to pull himself together and get off the floor, and return his beloved hat to its proper place. Whatever Security did to them, it left his entire body feeling like useless aching jelly. But through pure stubbornness he had managed, and stood eye to eye with his captor. “There. Now what? Gonna kick the shit out of me some more?”

“Nah. You’re off the hook for now, Kinneas.” He felt the familiar rush of Cure tingling down his spine. “Caraway’s orders, as much as I beg to differ. I’ll deal with him later.” 

“Okay,” said Irvine, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, choosing not to let his mouth get him into more trouble. “What are the General’s orders?”

Seifer gestured to the area behind the gunman. There, just as unconscious as he was moments before, was Rinoa. “Take her back to the Deling. Your equipment is in that room over there. Keep her safe, you got that, Kinneas?”

“Sure, whatever.”

“And one more thing.” Seifer closed the gap between them, his mouth meeting Irvine’s in sudden and confusing warm pleasant heat, all teeth and tongue and fierceness. The cowboy found himself enjoying this thrilling intrusion, which ended just as quickly as it had begun. “You won’t get off so easy next time.”


End file.
